Hope Dealers
by Icerman-G
Summary: When a rouge exagent is forced to return the academy, D&J will find themselves struggling to discover who really is this new partner and why does he appear to fight not only the bad guys, but The Academy and the G.I.B. as well.
1. Easy start

**Hope Dealers**

By Icerman-G

**Chapter 1:** "Easy start…"

The sound of birds singing from a nearby tree was the first thing they managed to hear from their respective rooms before waking up. For Delilah Devonshire and Julius Chevalier, this was just another day at the academy.

They both got up in order to start their day. They brushed their teeth, changed their clothes and did everything they'd do on a normal day, for that was all this day was…Just another normal day.

Delilah exited her room in direction to the kitchen to eat breakfast. It was in that moment that the feeling of two hands blocking her eyes reached her soft sensitive skin.

"Guess who…" A voice from behind her whispered with a funny tone.

"There's only one person that would do a 'guess who' at this hour" She said with a smile before declaring "…Julius"

"Hey, you're good" He said while placing his hands on her shoulders.

Delilah grinned and wrapped her left arm around her partner's neck "Nah, you're just easy"

Julius replied with a smile.

"Want to eat breakfast?" Delilah asked.

"Sure…"

The duo walked down the corridor with their arms wrapped around each other until they reached the kitchen.

They both sat down around the table, exchanging words while peacefully starting to eat their breakfast. This simple reunion was quiet special though, given that it was the first time in a week the duo had the chance to be alone.

"Hey Dee…" Julius said with a slightly shaky voice.

"Yes"

"Uhm, I was wondering…" A chill sensation ran through his spine "Do you have something planned for tomorrow night?"

"Nothing besides sleeping…Why?" His beautiful partner asked with a little curiosity.

"It's just that, I wanted to know if you would like to…" Julius voice started to acquire a nervous and vaguely erratic tone "Go out with me or something"

Delilah's face went slightly red after that proposal "Oh, well I…"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt guys" Al said as he stepped into the kitchen "But we have like a serious assignment for you man, so you better hurry up" he finished before quickly returning to his office.

"Good morning to you too Al…" Julius said sarcastically, while feeling a little frustrated as well.

"Let's just go check it out" Delilah said to her partner while getting up and starting to walk to Al's office.

Julius quickly followed her, but not before grabbing a small piece of beacon from the table to eat on the way.

"Ok, so who's this time, Dr. Dismay, Mrs. Deeds?" Delilah inquired while entering Al's office.

"Ice perhaps?" Julius cut in before getting a small hit from Delilah's elbow "What?"

"Not this time…" Scarlet said as she entered the room.

"All right kittens, listen…" A flat T.V screen didn't waste time to reveal itself next to them.

"Yesterday, a unique piece of computer hardware was stolen from here:" She said while the image of a large office building appeared on the screen "The Arkham research facility, a leader in the computer industry"

Scarlet continued the briefing "Luckily the piece stolen from their research lab was just the prototype" She explained "The completed version is still inside the facility, but we know it won't stay there for long"

Delilah inquisitively lifted an eyebrow "What makes this piece of hardware so special?"

It was just at the end of her question that the image of the piece itself manifested on the T.V.

"The piece itself is harmless" Explained Al "However, if combined with a wisely assembled computer system, it could remotely overdrive the safety mechanism of every single ballistic missile around globe"

"Creating a nuclear holocaust…" Julius finished.

"Exactly man…"

The T.V. became inactive and immediately withdrew out of sight.

"So, your mission is to make sure nobody steals the completed version" Al commanded to the duo "Or we'll be needing like, a lot of sun screen"

Both agents nodded their heads, leaving clear that they understood their assignment.

"All right, let's get you geared up then" Al declared as they mobilized to the lab to check the mission's gadgets.

"Ok sugar, for this mission we got something special for you" Scarlet commented as she took out what appeared to be a normal digital watch.

"This wrist watch has an incorporated micro-dart with enough C-4 explosive to make a hole on a 5 inches steel door"

Delilah quickly grabbed the watch and put it on "You wouldn't happen to have it in grey right?" She joked with a grin.

"After you launch the dart, you can use the watch to remotely detonate it" Explained Scarlet.

While Scarlet explained the detonation procedure, Julius inquisitively looked at the lab's table and picked with curiosity a pen "And this?"

Scarlet removed the pen from Julius fingers and subsequently pressed the back side of it while aiming at a gall cup.

A red beam was rapidly shot out of the head of the pen, turning the glass cup into a pile of flaming liquid.

"Particle laser pen" Scarlet said while giving the pen back to Julius "Never leave home without it"

"And for the grand finale" The voice of Al said from behind the team while a slight beep noise coming from the front yard was heard.

"Here guys" Al said while throwing a key to the duo "Try to bring it in one piece"

Dee and Jay quickly exited the lab in a rush to admire the present that awaited them on the front yard.

"1973 Barracuda, third generation" Scarlet graciously explained with a smile as the two agents admired the incredible car in front of them.

It was of a deep black, with a silver line on each side and two on the haul, and by the look of the muffler, it had an incorporated nitro boost.

"I'm driving!!!" Julius yelled, taking the key away from Delilah.

"Just try not to crash, ok?" She said sarcastically while entering the car along with her partner.

"What Dee, Don't you trust me?" He replied with a smirk to his partner while inserting the key and starting to revolutionize the engine.

"Remember guys, your primary mission is to stop whoever is after this hardware" Al warned them from the window of the car "We have concluded that another attempt to steal the real piece will be effectuated tonight, so be like really careful man, we are counting on you"

Delilah and Julius nodded, and instantly left the academy at high speed…

This was just another normal assignment on another normal day…Or at least, that's how things started…

End of Chapter 1

Well, there you go, chapter one. Reviews are always welcomed (Constructive criticism, not flames) I still haven't seen all of D&J's episodes, so if I'm missing something please let me know, I like to be as attached to the series as possible (Forgive spelling mistakes by the way), well, see you on the next chapter (Lot of action).


	2. A little help

**Chapter 2:** "A little help"

"Don't think I forgot about it" Julius commented without taking his eyes off the road.

"What?" Delilah inquired confused.

"Going out…With me" Her partner clarified.

"Oh…well, I …I would love to-" She answered before correcting "I-I mean, I would like to go out…With you" She finished, being a little embarrassed.

"Great…" Julius tried to hide the overwhelming joy that invaded his body behind a simple smile.

He then snapped back to reality and stepped on the brake, realizing they had reached their destination.

"Its here…" Delilah declared before getting out of the car along with her partner.

And there it was…Reaching the sky with its 30 impressive floors, a thousands polarized widows, and a modest sign with the indication _Arkham research facility_…

The agents had waited for the night before arriving to the site. Since the felony was going to occur at this hour, it would have been a waste to appear before, risking the team to be spotted by the thief or even making him or her to think it twice, dissuading the criminal from stealing the hardware, thus, making its capture impossible.

It was just after they exited their vehicle that the pair of agents witnessed the building's alarm being activated, having a loud siren screaming for help with two red dancing lights.

"Looks like we are late" Julius commented a little upset.

"Not if I can help it" Delilah shot back.

The duo hurried to pass trough the main entrance, which was unfortunately locked.

"Ok, any ideas?" Julius asked his partner as he contemplated the locked door.

"Just one…Take cover"

"What?"

Confused, Julius faced Delilah, only to see her arming the explosive dart on her watch.

They both stepped back a couple of meters before letting the dart do its work on the door.

Delilah pressed the detonator and the door disappeared in an orange fireball.

"So much for discretion" Delilah joked with a smirk.

They didn't waste time to enter into the facility, taking the left corridor to reach the reception where a computer laid lonely.

Julius sat in front of it and began a rapid hacking process.

"Ok, I'm in" He exclaimed as he accessed the database "It says here that the security around the 5th floor has been tightened. That's where the completed version must be"

The doors of a nearby elevator suddenly opened, revealing two men in black suits, wearing black polarized glasses.

Delilah faced both men "Hey, you need to call for back up, someone's going to-"

In a heartbeat, the men in black suits drew out a pair of handguns from their hostlers and aimed at the two agents in front of them.

The duo jumped back and rapidly took cover behind the reception desk as a rain of lead began to fly, turning the computer into a pile of sparkling scrap.

"Something tells me their not security guards…" Delilah commented, avoiding getting hit by the bullets.

Julius quickly grabbed his laser pen "I'm on it…"

Taking his chance, Julius raised the pen above the desk and felt as a blinding red beam sliced the barrels of their guns.

Both of the agents took this opportunity, leaving their cover and knocking out both men in black with two lateral kicks.

Julius hurried to enter the elevator the get to the 5th floor "C'mon Dee lets go!!!"

"Just a second…" Delilah knelled near one of the defeated men and grabbed what appeared to be a small walkie-talkie.

"Now we'll know what they're up to" Delilah explained to her partner while entering the elevator.

The doors closed, and the duo prepared for what was coming.

Delilah pressed her ear against the walkie-talkie to better listen the situation.

"What can hear Dee?" Julius inquired.

Delilah lifted her hand in sign for wait "Seams they preparing to leave"

"Then we better hurry"

The doors opened wide, but just after the pair of agents gave a step out of the elevator, a hit on their heads was all they felt before everything went black.

Delilah and Julius managed to wake up minutes later. But unfortunately when they did, they realized with discontent that they were now kneeled on the floor, back against back, with their hands mutually tide and surrounded by five men in black.

"Ok, this is definitely not good…" Julius sarcastically commented.

"Well, Well, Well, Julius Chevalier and Delilah Devonshire…What a pleasure…" An exotic female voice with a peculiar Russian ascent whispered.

A woman, rounding the 28 years of age, immediately revealed to the duo. She had black silky long hair, reaching her shoulders and covering the left part of her face. Her only visible eye was of a brilliant grey accompanied by two ruby red lips and white soft skin.

She was wearing a tight white leather suit that covered her from the base of the neck to the end of her ankles, were one could admire the pair of heeled white shoes she had.

"Hmm, a nice catch…" The woman softly commented while lifting Julius chin.

"Who are you?!" Delilah said almost enraged.

The woman malevolently grinned "My identity is irrelevant…Since you won't be alive for long"

Julius suddenly remembered what this villain was after "Where's the-"

"This?" She answered before he could end the question.

Between her fingers laid the hardware piece in all its simplicity.

"It took me some trouble to acquire it, but it was definitely worth it"

"You are not leaving with that…" Delilah said while struggling to free herself.

"Ahh, brave words…but I'm afraid you are the ones who're not leaving"

The woman turned around and walked in direction to the door.

"Julius, can you reach your laser pen?" Delilah whispered to her partner.

"I'm trying…" He said while making great effort to move his hands.

"Before I leave…take care of them" The woman commanded as she was about to exit the room.

One of the men in black acknowledged the order and proceeded to draw his gun to finish the job. But it was in that moment that the lights in the room suddenly went off, leaving the moonshine that passed trough the room's windows as the only medium of illumination.

"What?!" The woman said amazed "Check the door…"

The same man in black neared the door with his gun up as the rest watched over the pair of restrained agents.

The woman's henchmen slightly opened the door to examine the surroundings.

"All clear…" He exclaimed relieved.

Then, without any previous warning, part of the ceiling suddenly collapsed, and a figure descended from the hole. Landing behind the henchmen and rapidly knocking him out with a hit to the head.

Two of the remaining men in black didn't waste time to draw their guns. In response, the mysterious individual didn't waste time as well, taking two pistols of his own out of their holsters.

"Shocking round…" He whispered with a manly voice

Aiming faster than the men in black, the shadowy character opened fire against them. Watching as a few sparks of static fired up from theirs chests, leaving them unconscious.

The remaining pair of henchmen, along with the woman in white herself, ran to ambush their new acquired enemy. Delilah saw this as an opportunity.

"Julius!!!" Delilah yelled as if she was telling him to do a specific task.

Her partner understood her intentions and both agents quickly stretched their legs, tackling the reaming henchmen, as the Woman started a fight with her new enemy.

She threw a back kick to him, but a fast spin and a subsequent hit by his elbow, caused the woman to crash against the nearest wall, dropping the hardware piece to the floor.

The woman in white considered her options and realized with joy that she was next to the corridor door.

"Another time darling…" She said with an evil smile while she exited the room and entered the closest elevator "Do Svidanya…"

The mysterious character was about to star a persecution to catch the woman, but he stopped dead in his track when he heard a warning coming from the walkie-talkie Delilah had taken from the man in the reception.

"_Our operation has been compromised, G.I.B. forces on route to this location, commence retreat, now!!!_"

Delilah and Julius then saw how their peculiar rescuer neared the closest window, being quickly enlightened by a spot light coming from the street.

It was in that moment they managed to see in detail the person that had helped them.

He was a tall young man, resembling with peculiar surprise Delilah's and Julius age. His hair was militarily short, being almost impossible to denote its chestnut tonality, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a black shirt accompanied by a dynamic dark-blue bulletproof vest, a pair of black gloves exposing his fingertips and two protective caps on his elbows. His pants were of the camouflaged sort, having different tones of grey and black to combine with the pair of black boots he had.

The young man neutrally looked at the restrained agents before grabbing a small metallic object out of his belt.

"Delilah look out!!!" Julius screamed as he pushed her out of the way, closing his eyes and preparing for the pain…But it never came.

Julius opened his eyes and saw with surprise along with his partner, a knife pinned to the floor, close enough to be used it to cut the ropes that were restringing them.

"Freeze!!!" A G.I.B. agent commanded as he entered the room.

The young man gave a sigh of frustration.

"Piercing round…" He commanded to the pistol on his right hand, for he knew the glass was bulletproof.

The bullets of his handgun rapidly shredded the window, providing for the way out he needed.

"I said freeze!!!" The agent ordered one more time.

The young man returned his guns into their holsters and coldly looked at the agents before jumping trough the window with no visible fear.

Delilah and Julius managed to free themselves in that instant with the help of the knife, witnessing how their rescuer fired a grappling hook to the window, allowing him to swing himself to the ground, although his escape had now become I little more complicated.

G.I.B. patrols had already surrounded the site leaving him with few choices.

The young man placed his hands on his gun's holsters.

"_Don't do anything stupid_" An officer yelled at him with a speaker.

He painfully acknowledged his defeat and knelled down, placing his hands on the back of his head.

"Strange…" Julius murmured while turning around and beginning to walk to the elevator with his partner "If the bureau was after him as well…Then why did he help us?"

Both agents entered the elevator "Why don't we ask him?" Delilah calmly suggested.

The doors closed and they both descended to the first floor…

End of Chapter 2

Ok, so what do you think, time for D&J to find who the hell this guy is. Keep reading and writing, I'll do the same.


	3. A loose end

**Chapter 3:** "A loose end"

Both Academy agents exited the building and witnessed the entire street blocked with dozens of G.I.B. patrols, they had responded almost instantly to this aggression and with sublime strength, but as strange as it may sound, the thieves were not their target.

Five bureau bodyguards now restrained their so wanted prey. His face didn't show any signs of sadness or anger, just a cold serious look, accompanied by a shivering silence.

A G.I.B. agent got close to the young man and removed his guns from their holsters.

"You won't need these anymore" He claimed as he looked at the guns, a pair of black 9mm Beretta pistols, with a skull carved into each others handles.

Delilah and Julius neared their rescuer as he disdainfully looked at the ground on his knees, restrained by a pair of handcuffs.

"Hi…" That was all that managed to come out of Julius mouth, not having the slightest idea what to say to this character, to thank him or not for his assistance. Who was this mysterious individual?

"Thank you" Delilah cut in, taking the chance from Julius and obtaining the attention of the young man.

"For what?" He harshly inquired.

"For helping us…" She clarified with a slightly rocky tone "Back at the building, remember?"

"Right…" The young man's voice seamed heartless, like if didn't care at all his involvement with the pair of spies.

"Well, I suppose he is of the talkative type…" Julius sarcastically commented

"Who are you?" Delilah asked, receiving the answer from someone else.

"His name is Kurt…" Al said as he neared the group from behind "Kurt Keller"

"Al…" He whispered while looking at the ground again.

Delilah and Julius remained in silence, being slightly surprised that he knew who Al was, and from the tone of his voice he appeared to know him well.

"How's life treating you man?" Al questioned, receiving as an answer the metallic sound of the cuffs that restrained the boy.

"It a pity to see like this"

"You didn't come here to feel sorry for me" Kurt coldly stated "Why are you really here?"

Al took a long breath "I managed to get a deal for you man…A way out…"

"You didn't help me when I needed you most Al…" He harshly replied "Why should I trust you now?"

Al seriously looked at Kurt "Because I'm all you got man"

The young man sighed "Tell me the damn deal…"

"They said that if you agree to return to the academy, they would grant you pardon for all your actions" He explained.

Kurt took air and spitted at the cold asphalt in front of Al "That's my answer"

He then got on his feet with the help of the G.I.B. agent "Tell the bureau to go to hell"

"Any last words…" The agent whispered at Kurt, knowing that he was going to be sent to jail to rot.

"Just one…" A malevolent smirk appeared on the young man's face "Countermeasure"

Amazingly, his two Beretta pistols opened fire without any human interaction, releasing a burst of flare that blinded everyone around, giving Kurt the time to knock out his restrainer with a hit to the stomach.

He grabbed his guns from the ground, still being cuffed and quickly left. Jumping over a patrol car and entering the darkness of an alley.

All G.I.B. forces redeployed to pursue their fugitive. it was then that Al faced Delilah and Julius to give them an urgent task.

"Guys, I need you to like find Kurt before the bureau does" He commanded.

"What, but-"

"No time to argue man, just find him, I'll take care of the rest"

The duo acknowledged, still without understanding the importance of their mission, they submerged into the darkness of the alley.

While the patrols awaited at the end of the alley and the choppers surveyed from the air, Delilah and Julius felt a mutual chill down their spines as they adventured themselves deeper into the alley…

"Why you do it?" The voice of Kurt whispered from the dark, emerging from the shadows a second later, crisscrossing his arms so that he could aim at both agents with his guns.

"What do you fight for?" He said disdainful, but both agents remained silent.

"Who are you?" Julius inquired; names and identities were now two different things.

"I'm a loose end…"

A spotlight coming from a chopper quickly lighted the scene and Al's voice was heard trough a speaker.

"_You still have a way out Kurt…" _

Delilah and Julius prepared to fight for if he tried to escape. Kurt observed the spy duo, making him remember what he once had, what he once was...

Both spies saw his adversary admire the spotlight in the sky, subsequently kneeling down and placing his hands on the back of his head…Leaving clear that he had accepted Al's offer.

"Hope to see you around…" He told the duo before being restrained once more…

End of Chapter 3

Now, isn't this guy a mystery, well, D and J are about to find out why, all of this in the next chapter, reviews are always welcomed.


	4. Home bitter Home

**Chapter**** 4:** "Home bitter home"

It was quiet…

So quiet that every footstep he made sounded like a thunder spreading thought the academy, being accompanied by the metallic sound of the handcuffs that restrained him.

It was already noon, for Delilah and Julius last nights events had been shocking enough to prevent them from sleeping at all, leaving them awake to witnessed this moment…The moment when Kurt arrived to the academy.

His bulletproof vest and camouflaged pants had now been replaced for a black shirt, a pair of blue jeans and grey sneakers.

He remained silent during his walk, looking serious, fragile…defeated…

"I'll take care from here on" Al told the guards as they both immediately returned to the car waiting for them outside.

"Welcome back Kurt…" Al said to the young man.

"Welcome home…" Scarlet followed.

"Yeah…" He heartlessly replied "Home bitter home…"

Kurt made a few steps and instantly noticed those two familiar faces.

"Nice to see you again…" He said with a neutral face as the Delilah and Julius remained in silence "I don't remember ever catching your names though"

"I'm…Delilah Devonshire…" She replied with a slightly shaky voice

"And I'm Julius Chevalier…" Julius extended his hand in sign of friendship.

"Kurt Keller…" The young man responded while shaking Julius hand "Convict Renegade"

"Err…Pleased to meet you" Julius replied with an awkward smile.

Al neared from behind and tapped Kurt's shoulder a few times in order to get his attention.

"Uhm Kurt…I think there's someone who wants to see you man"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow in sign of confusion; unaware that he had a visitor.

Al pointed at the door, as the figure of a boy passed trough it.

"And I thought it could get any worse…" Kurt tiredly commented as the boy neared him.

He had Kurt's same age and height, dark hair, brown eyes, a white T-shirt, black pair of pants, white sneakers, and a backpack that appeared to be full of electric and mechanic hardware.

"Bloody hell, it's really you man!!!" The boy said in extreme joy with a denoted Irish ascent before strongly hugging Kurt.

"Steve…let go off me, NOW!!!" Kurt seriously replied.

"You haven't changed a bit!!!" The boy said enthusiastic.

He then realized the company he had, and turned to greet the pair of agents next to him.

"Steve O'Connor" He said with an enormous smile while shaking Julius and Delilah's hands "At your service…"

"So, how's life treating you?" Steve said while facing Kurt again.

Like he had done with Al, Kurt responded by showing the handcuffs that were restraining him.

"Oh right…Sorry"

Scarlet neared to removed Kurt's handcuffs and proceeded to show him were he was going to sleep, followed by Al, Delilah, Julius and Steve.

His room was just next to Delilah's; she didn't complained, maybe because of the curiosity she had felt toward him.

Kurt took a good look at Al before entering his room.

"I want Grief and Sorrow back" He said in a cold voice.

"I'll see what I can do man" Al replied coolly "You better like get some rest, you are gonna need it"

And he closed the door…

"Grief and Sorrow?" Julius inquired without understanding.

"That's how he calls his guns" Steve cut in "He…consider them a part of him"

An awkward silence followed that statement "Well…I better check my room"

"I'll show it to you" Scarlet kindly offered to aid, as she now guided Steve to his bedroom.

It was just after Steve and Scarlet departure that Delilah faced Al with noting more but confusion and questions visible on her eyes.

"Uhm Al, mind if I take a few seconds of your time?"

"Sure, what's the matter?"

Delilah inhaled deeply "I wish to know what you know about Kurt"

"Err…That's not an easy request"

"What is it about him, about you and G.I.B.?" She inquired "What is it that you're not telling us?"

Al sighed "Delilah, this is like an extremely delicate subject and I would love to take my time to explain…But I can't…"

Al abruptly turned around and left in direction to his office as Delilah stared at his back feeling a little anger.

"Then I guess I'll have to do this the hard way" The softly whispered before feeling Julius hand on her right shoulder.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

Delilah snapped out of her trance "What?"

"Tonight remember?" Julius clarified with a smile "We were suppose to go out"

"Uhm, I'm sorry Julius but…Something just came up" She said feeling a little bad "Could we leave it for some other time?"

"Yeah, no problem…" He responded calmly "I'll have the night for me then"

"Ok, see you later" Delilah made a few steps and entered her room, still feeling a little bad for leaving Julius like this, although it appeared not to have bothered him too much.

"Damm it…" He whispered to the air in the room as a wave of disappointment a slight depression took over him.

"Maybe some other time" And he started walking toward his room, to finally get some sleep.

Time passed quickly after that, everyone being too exhausted to notice it. Hours flew away in an instant, quickly welcoming the night.

Delilah's digital watch started to beep, letting her know that the hour she was expecting had arrived.

"Two in the morning, what a time to be searching for information" She sarcastically commented to herself as she got up from her bed and left her room in silence.

She walked trough the corridor hoping not to be spotted, and then faced the door of the data storing room.

She manually disabled the electronic lock and proceeded to turn on the computer in the middle of the room.

After passing trough a few firewalls and coded locks, Delilah finally managed to access the classified area of the computer's memory.

"Let's see now…_Kurt Keller_" She tipped the name of the character on the search bar just before a warning advice appeared in bright red. Delilah omitted the advice and continued as the only article about the subject was quickly displayed"

"My god…" Delilah whispered after a few minutes of reading…

Footstep coming trough the corridor outside the door made her come back to reality. Turning the computer off in an instant and peeping though the door in order to see if there was someone there.

After realizing that she remained alone, Delilah proceeded to cover her tracks, enabling again the lock on the door and walking toward the living room in silence.

She lay on the couch tired and closed her eyes with peace.

"How sad…" She said softly before falling asleep as a tear crawled from her eye and made its way down trough her check.

The sound of footsteps glided trough the air one last time before Julius emerged from the dark of the living room and admired his beautiful love sleeping on the couch.

End of Chapter 4

Yeah, yeah I know, you want to know what the hell is all this about. Well don't worry, everything will become clear on the next chapter, and that's a promise.

See ya later…


	5. A soulles creature

**Chapter 5:** "A soulless creature"

She laid on the couch immobile, deeply submerged in a peaceful dream. Delilah could not look more beautiful in that state, innocent, pure…prefect.

Julius kneeled near his love and slowly caressed her left check with the back of his fingers. He then felt her hair, soft as silk, as his fingers began to carefully stroke it, trying not to awake her.

He got up and admired for the last time the woman he adored laying in front of him.

"I love you" He whispered to the air, cursing not being able to say it when she was awake.

He exited the room feeling tremendously bad, wanting only to sleep for the rest of the night.

The corridor, dark till the last corner seamed like a death row, for all of the impotence he felt, such a simple task and yet so difficult…To pronounce those three words.

"I would tell her…" A voice murmured from the closest corner to Julius "Instead of wasting time feeling self pity like you"

The experienced agent quickly turned, showing a fighting stance to the person in the gloom of the corner.

"Cool down Blondie…"

"What are you doing here Kurt?" Julius harshly replied while putting his arms down as Kurt exited the shadows of the corner.

"Just trying helping out…" Kurt neutrally said while walking behind Julius.

"I don't need your help" Julius shot back defiant.

"Sure you don't…"

Julius gave a disdainful look "What could you know about this…"

"Much more than you might think"

Julius hardly exhaled "You don't understand…And I doubt you will ever" He said defiant "I don't think you know what its like to love someone this much…To be ready to die for her…"

Julius barely managed to finish that sentence before strongly getting hit in the face by Kurt.

With his eyes full of anger, Kurt turned and quietly left toward his room.

"Did I miss something?" The surprising voice of Steve said while appearing in the corridor and extending a helping hand to Julius.

"I won't even bother to ask what you are doing here" Julius said in a bitter tone, refusing Steve's help and getting up on his own.

"I couldn't sleep, that's all" Steve replied confused by Julius acid mood.

Julius hand began to examine the area where Kurt's fist had crashed "What's his problem"

"Well, sometimes he gets a little touchy" Steve answered comprehensively "And if I may add, you brought that to yourself with that little commentary of yours"

"What do you mean?" Julius inquired a little confused.

"Like you don't know…"

Julius perplexed look hinted Steve that he truly ignored the facts.

"My god, you really don't know…Hell, this place hasn't change a bit!!!" Steve stated in a slight state of anger.

"Mind explaining?"

Still a little enraged, Steve searched his pocket and brought a small photograph to Julius sight.

"Take a look…."

Julius neared a window so the moonshine would provide some light to see the picture, and that's when he managed to notice the three characters in it…

At the left with a funny grin was Steve, in the middle with his right arm wrapped around Steve's neck was Kurt exhibiting a joyful smile, something unusual for him now, but it was the last character that caught Julius attention.

A girl, about Kurt's same age, resting her head on his shoulder…

Her hair was black and straight, reaching her shoulders, and with a thin dyed line of purple.

Her eyes were of a bright and mesmerizing brown and her skin of a slight combination of white and pink.

She had a simple smile but that was enough to make Julius feel like he knew her for years, although he had never seen her.

"Who is she?" Julius inquired as a serious look appeared on Steve's face.

Steve grabbed the photo with coldness "A friend…Angelina, it feels like it was yesterday when we took this picture…"

He then looked at Julius with his eyes like knifes "You want to know why Kurt's acts like a soulless cold creature?"

Julius silently nodded…

Steve breathed deeply "Not a long time ago, Kurt worked here as an agent just like you…" Steve explained

Julius lifted an eyebrow "But then, how come I never-"

"Saw him in the corridors or talking to Al?" Steve cut in "Kurt only worked outside the country, constantly on the move. Doing the jobs nobody wanted, you know, those that take months to complete"

Steve took a relive breath "Kurt didn't worked alone though…He had a partner…"

Julius instantly got the hint "Angelina…"

"Bingo…" Steve neutrally said "I usually acted as a backup, providing the equipment, gathering Intel, but in the end they were the ones saving the day"

Steve looked a photo once more as a single tear descended down his check "God they looked good together"

He then lifted his head and faced Julius "To me Angelina was a friend…but to Kurt, she was something more"

Julius looked with seriousness at Steve "What happened to her?"

Steve cleaned the tear of his face and took a long breath "Around a year and a half ago, Kurt and Angelina were at the end of their most recent mission: To capture a Russian terrorist named Vladimir Yuvolich…You and Delilah already met his daughter"

The thought of the encounter with woman at Arkham facility crawled inside Julius's mind.

"I still don't know how…But at some point of the mission, information got leaked out, and Kurt and Angelina's cover was blown to hell"

Steve swallowed saliva and continued "Vladimir tried to escape. Kurt and Angelina had orders to stop him, chasing Vladimir trough the heart of Moscow on foot. They cornered him at a train station, when a man came up from behind with a gun on his hand.

Angelina spotted the shooter, but Kurt didn't…

In the last moment she pushed Kurt out of the way…and was shot 3 times…

The man boarded the train with Vladimir and left. Kurt was ordered trough a radio to continue the persecution, but he refused to leave Angelina until the ambulance had arrived.

He then spent the next 19 hours next to a hospital bed, hoping for Angelina to recover. Although than with a pierce lung and a broken artery, there wasn't much to hope for"

Julius blood froze white for the things he had just heard.

"Until that point, Kurt and Angelina had been just friends, although it was obvious by the way they used to look at each other that they wanted more…They wanted something to happen"

Steve's eyes filled with a few tears again "You know what was the last thing Kurt said to Angelina?"

Julius seriously shook his head.

"_I should have been faster…_

Not _I love you_, not _I'll miss you_, just_…I should have been faster…_

I never knew why he said that, but I suppose he didn't have anything else to say, they both knew what the other felt, Angelina knew how much Kurt loved her, she knew it while she was in that hospital bed…and while she smiled for the last time before stop breathing"

"My god…" Julius whispered…

"Yes…But the worse was still to come"

Steve relaxed with a slow breath "The G.I.B. accused Kurt for treason, for not obeying order and let a world criminal escape. Al did what he could to help, but it didn't make any difference…Kurt was going to spend the rest of his life in prison.

It was in the darkness of a cell that Kurt lost his humanity and his soul…He gave up on his dreams and hopes and became a mere shadow of what he once was…"

Steve sighed…

"I couldn't leave him like that, so I assaulted the prison during a riot and rescued Kurt.

From that day forth, he became a lone wolf, hunting the very villain scum that destroyed his life…And making damn sure they didn't come back for vengeance. He would have killed every last terrorist inside the Arkham facility if you hadn't showed up…"

A chill ran down Julius spine, just to think how things could have ended.

"The G.I.B. decided that Kurt was too volatile to rely on his action, so they started a manhunt…A manhunt they continued for a year and a half…until yesterday…"

Steve slowly turned around and walked away a few steppes "If someone ever asked me why Kurt acts like a soulless cold creature…I would remain in silence for respect, and then I would answer…_How can he not?"_

"Hey Steve…"Julius murmured to the young man as he turned around "Thank you…"

Steve faced Julius one last time "You know, I've been trying to understand why Kurt agreed to return to this place…A place that brings him so many painful memories…I think I understand now…"

Julius remained in silence without getting it.

"He returned because of Delilah and you…Because you remind him of what he once had, to remember his own humanity…And perhaps, to make sure his fate does not become yours…"

The sensitive moment the two were having was suddenly halted when a short barrage of bullets entered thought one of the windows.

Julius and Steve faced the ground and ducked their heads.

"Awww, you have to be kidding me!!!" Steve yelled enraged.

"What?!" Julius asked as another barrage of bullets entered the window.

"I bet my life it's a Mob Death squad, surely Russians. They must have heard Kurt was here"

"What does a Russian mob wants with Kurt"

"Are you kidding? They are just as pissed as the G.I.B. for the Vladimir incident. The only difference is that they want Kurt dead"

Julius hardly sighed "Then I hope you are not tired, because it looks like we are in for one wild night…"

End of chapter 5

There you go the story of Kurt and Angelina. By the way, if you want more action, there's going to bee tons of it on the next chapter. So keep reading and I'll keep writing See ya!!!


	6. Contingency plan

**Chapter 6:** "Contingency plan"

The bullets continued to fly through the windows as Steve and Julius crawled their way to the living room.

By the time they opened the door, an instant sigh of relive calmed Julius. Seeing Delilah unharmed, pressing against the wall to avoid the rain of lead.

"Delilah, are you Ok?!" Julius asked concerned while nearing her.

"What's going on?!"

"The academy is under attack" Julius answered.

"Attack!? It's a bloody war out there!!!" Steve cut in.

His statement was quickly supported by a fragmentation bomb that violently exploded near the outer wall of the Academy throwing pieces of broken glass inside the room.

The sounds of armored vehicles rolling resonated through the surroundings being closely accompanied by the footsteps of an unknown number of soldiers.

"Ok, any ideas?!" Steve yelled due to the rain of lead.

The door being kicked open quickly cut out any kind of thinking "Freeze!!!" A man in a military black uniform commanded with a denoted Russian ascent while pointing his submachine gun at the three agents.

"Where is he?!" The assailant asked almost enraged as a figure began to take form behind his back.

"Here…" The voice of Kurt whispered.

The assailant turned around and was quickly met by Kurt's right fist, leaving him unconscious.

"Sorry for the delay…" He said trying to bring some humor to the situation "So what's our status"

The group ducked together, forming a symmetric circle so that they wouldn't have to yell due to the firestorm that was raging outside.

Steve lifted and eye brow and explained "The academy's defense grid is offline. The automatic sealing appears to be out as well. I might be able to restore security remotely"

Like a sick joke, the outside lights along with every other electric system shut down after that last statement.

"Oh that's just friggin great!!! We are out of power" Steve criticized their bed situation "Ok, we are screwed"

"Well, aren't you positive" Julius replied Steve's commentary.

"I'm just being realistic; the only way now to get security back online is to manually hack the academy's mainframe and it's basically impossible for me to get there"

"What if you had help?" Delilah inquired.

"Like if it was that easy…" Steve responded harshly "Unless you know someone who can crack trough 3 encrypted vaults in less than 3 minutes"

Delilah sighed "No…But I know someone who can do it in 2"

She turned her head and faced Julius, knowing that he was the only one able to perform that task.

"Delilah, are you sure?" Julius asked not knowing if he was the indicated person for this challenge.

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder slightly nodded.

Julius replied with a grin and nodded back with confidence.

"So, here's the plan…" Delilah said in a commanding tone "Julius and Steve will go to the basements to attempt to restore the academy's security system"

"By the time we get to the basement, I'll unlock the vault doors that protect the mainframe" Julius continued.

"After the way is clear, I will hack into the mainframe and restore back the defense grid" Steve followed.

"Meanwhile, Delilah and I will stay here and try to hold the solider for as long as we can, that might buy you a couple of minutes" Kurt finished.

Each one gave a short glimpse at the people around; for this may be the last time they would get to see each other.

They took air and courage…And began their mission…

End of chapter 6

So there you have it, time to save the day. I want to apologize for taking so long in posting this chapter (Also want to apologize for its short length) but don't worry, the next one is coming right up, just be patience. I'm not gonna give up on this fic. Peace people.


	7. Hope

**Chapter 7:** "Hope"

The four agents gathered at the door leading out of the living room for what it could be a last goodbye.

Delilah neared her partner and hugged him tightly trying to delay his departure for as much as possible.

"Promise me you'll come back" She whispered with a few imperceptible tears.

"I promise…" Julius responded softly "Promise me you'll come back"

"I promise…" Delilah replied in an equal soft tone as Julius held her.

"Try no to get yourself killed…all right?" Steve joked with an ironic grin, while shaking Kurt's hand.

They both hugged for two seconds and then split off. Julius and Steve left in route to the basement. And Delilah and Kurt prepared for the defence.

After a couple of seconds of loneliness, Delilah and Kurt managed to hear a sparking sound coming from the lights of the room, which was subsequently followed by the sound of gears rolling as the living room windows along with most of the corridors exits to the outside deployed a series of thick armoured plates, providing cover for the occupants of the Academy.

"What? Security's back up?" Kurt inquired without understanding.

"No…just a system glitch" Delilah clarified, noticing that a few exits were still uncovered "The power shutdown must have triggered it"

"At least that'll buy us some time…" Kurt stated relived while nearing the unconscious solider he had knocked out, and beginning to search him.

While Kurt examined the solider, Delilah neared a wall with a few gunshot holes that allowed overlooking of the outside surroundings.

Kurt quickly noticed her action "What do you see Delilah?"

"Looks like they are retreating…" She answered while still peeking through the small hole.

"No…They are probably looking for a blind spot, an entrance from where they can storm in" Kurt clarified while taking the soldier's sub machinegun and the pistol from its holster.

Kurt placed all the military equipment on the living room's table, but after a moment of thinking, he grabbed the pistol and pointed it at the head of the unconscious solider.

Delilah stared breathless only for a couple of seconds before inquiring "Kurt…What are you doing?"

"Exactly what you think I'm doing…"

Delilah neared Kurt and grabbed his wrist without struggling to remove the gun from his hand; the warm feeling of her skin was antidote for the coldness of the gun's handle.

"Not here…" She said.

"Scum like this doesn't even deserve to breathe…" Kurt replied with his eyes stabbed on his target.

"Kurt, I know how you must feel but-"

"You have no idea of how I feel!!!" Kurt yell enraged with his eyes like daggers.

Delilah stepped back slightly scared for Kurt's behaviour. He instantly regretted what he had just done, but it was something he had no control on.

.Kurt sat on the couch, emotionless, holding his head with his hands.

"I'm…Sorry" He apologized at the same time Delilah approached from behind and sated next to him on the couch "I shouldn't have acted like that"

"No, you're right…" She clarified while looking down "I mean…If anything ever happened to Julius I…"

"You what?" Kurt inquired calmly.

"…I would feel like dying" She responded slightly in pain.

Kurt took some air and closed his eyes for a moment "Yes…but unfortunately, that would just the beginning"

Delilah turned and faced Kurt as he opened his eyes and started explaining.

"You would feel hollow, like if you had a hole inside of you, growing with every passing second.

Turning reality too painful to stand, so you lock yourself away from it, driving away everyone who cares about you and everyone who might help you"

Kurt's eyes began to turn red and to fill with tears "Then you realize that you care about nothing, that you feel nothing…that you are nothing…"

Delilah's breath stopped for that instant as Kurt lifted his sight and crossed looks with her.

"But then…When you have nothing else left to loose…An idea reaches your mind"

Kurt slowly took the pistol from the table.

"That idea begins to drive you" Kurt sated seriously "It gives you a reason to live again, filling the hole inside of you…"

He slowly removed the clip from the pistol and admired it with a cold faced for a few seconds.

"It fills it with anger…" He abruptly pushed the clip into the gun.

"It fills it with hatred…" He cocked the gun.

"It fills it…With death…"

A gloomy expression surfaced his face as he left the gun on the table again while strongly exhaling…

"After some time, you reach a point were you no longer recognize yourself…" Delilah saw as a single tear rushed down Kurt's cheek "And the person for whom you cared the most would feel sick to see in what you have become"

After hearing that disturbing explanation, Delilah swallowed saliva and tried take everything Kurt had just said, although that was not an easy task. How could any person stand that amount of suffering?

Delilah gazed at the immobile young man next to her. His head looking down, his soul shattered to a million pieces, she couldn't help but to feel compassion fro him.

She leaned toward him and placed her head on his chest hearing his hear beat. Kurt didn't show any signs of surprise to this act, he just placed her hands on Delilah's back and held her for short but ironically eternal moment.

Kurt remembered his lost love, and craved the idea of having it back, to have Angelina next to him again. Delilah's warm body set off an explosion of feeling Kurt believed to have lost

She closed her eyes and though of Julius, how Kurt reminded of him. Being so different but at the same time so similar, she would have continue to lie there, but Kurt carefully pushed her to the side.

"No…I can't" He said while standing up, he knew to what outcome this was leading, it was not right. She already had someone to love.

"I just can't…" He said to Delilah feeling awful.

Delilah move away her sight from him, all the thing that he must have had to putt up with, he surely didn't needed to be paraded with something he could never have.

Kurt extended his arm and placed his hand on Delilah's shoulder "Don't feel bad…" He whispered with a small grin "You and Julius have already given me something invaluable"

Delilah stood up and gazed at Kurt's eyes without understanding.

"Hope…" He whispered.

A deafening explosion and a drizzle of broken glasses unexpectedly interrupted the two agents.

They jumped behind the relative safety of the couch as a second explosion was heard quickly set off, followed by one of the walls cracking.

Part of the wall crumbled to pieces, leaving a neat entrance for the soldiers to storm in.

Kurt rushed to the hole before turning to yell "Delilah!!!" As he extended his hand in direction to the table.

Delilah, understanding what he was trying to say jumped over the couch, quickly grabbed and hurled the submachine gun to Kurt.

With a fast twist, Kurt just aimed at the blackness of the night and pulled the trigger, spraying the bullets of the magazine.

It was in that moments, as Kurt delivered a barrage of fire that a shadowy figure raised from behind his back.

Having awakened from his slumber, the solider got up from the ground and prepared to strike against his unprepared adversary.

However, a sudden kick to the stomach coming from Delilah with a few punches to accompany, putted the assailant to sleep just as fast as he had gotten up.

Just as the man fell unconscious, Kurt's last bullet shell hit the ground accompanied by the thick smoke screen the fire barrage had left.

Silence…

Everything became silent after that…

Kurt stepped back a few steps, exhaling hardly with tiredness.

"Is it over?" He wondered out loud before a bolt of light sparked from the other side of the hole, firing a single bullet that didn't waste time to sink into Kurt's stomach.

He fell to his knees without believing what just happened.

"Kurt!!!" Delilah screamed in concern as she took the pistol from the table and opened fire to the hole.

She stopped pulling the trigger after the first 9 round and looked at his friend now lying against the table.

"Kurt…" She whispered while kneeling next to him.

Kurt grabbed Delilah's wrist and removed the handgun from her fingers "Go…" He said with his teeth tainted with blood.

"I'm not going to leave you…I wont" She stated with all her courage.

"I wouldn't get 10 meters from here without bleeding to death…Go" He ordered again "You have a promise to keep…"

Delilah's eye's allowed a few tears to exit her eyes as she hugged her friend for the last time.

She stepped back slowly to the door without wanting to leave, but knowing that she had to.

At the doorway she looked one last time at Kurt…

"Remember…There's always hope…"

She closed her eyes and ran, ran as fast as she could without looking back, leaving everything behind.

Kurt emptied the last bullets in the gun without caring, for he had been expecting this moment for a long time…To finally rest.

"I'm coming Angee…"

The shooting suddenly stopped, and from the smoking blur of the hole a man dressing a long leather trench coat appeared escorted by a dozen of soldiers.

"Boris…" Kurt said to the man.

"Kurt…" He replied.

The man took out a pistol out of his coat and unmercifully aimed it at Kurt's head.

"Any last request?"

Kurt cheerfully grinned while spitting blood "Yeah…Could you go fuck yourself?"

The man grinned, and in that dreadful instant every noise around was totally blocked by the sound of a single ghastly gunshot…

End of chapter 7

Well, aren't you dying to know what happened, I could bet my life you do (Though I won't, just in case)

Just hang in there for the outcome, cuz if you think this ends here…You are seriously mistaken.

I wanna thank all the people that has stayed with me this far, to my readers and reviewer

This chapter is for you guys…See ya.


End file.
